Through Kenny's vision
by NRGNinja
Summary: Ever wondered how the apocalypse was through Kenny's point of view? you can find out here. Kenny's entire story through his own POV from the beggining to the ending.
1. Back from Memphis

***CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK***

It was like that the entire time, as Kenny and his family were driving back to Florida after visting Katjaa's sister back in Memphis. It was about 11:30 in the morning, Their truck was just about out of gas.

''Honey, wait here with Duck. I'll fill up the tank.'' Said Kenny while stroking his mustache and getting out as if he was in a hurry to finally get back home- and they would be back home soon...right?

Duck, being the fun little kid he is decided to go help his father, with his Mother's permission of course. ''Dad, when we get home can i get a new-'' Those were all the words Kenny heard before out of nowhere something that seemed like some kind of monster grabbed Duck and was pulling him away.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?'' Kenny yelled furiously, and jumped up to the stranger trying to pull him away from his son. It was hard to get Duck out of the strangers grip, but Katjaa's screaming and tears motivated him. he finally pulled Duck back and told him to go back to his mother.

''WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?'' He yelled at the man, but it didn't respond- but moaned. His skin was pale green, he looked as if he had just been in some kind of horrible accident.

''KENNY!'' he heard Katjaa yell, and he noticed there were more people that looked exactly like that stranger, and they were coming for them. Kenny rushed into the car and drove off, hoping to find someplace safe.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry it's so short, but i made it this way so you guys can get a glimpse on what it will be like, practically The Walking Dead from Kenny's point of view. Tell me in the review's if i should continue!


	2. The Farm

**So, i got no reviews :c. But i did get a ton of feedback on DA, yay :D On with the story!**

Kenny and his family were just driving, many hours passed. They had to run over a few of those things, they seemed just so odd. Like something out of that comic book that Duck liked to read, written by..Rob Kank? Robert Kirkman or something like that? But it all just seemed so weird, they stopped for a while and saw a dead body. But it wasn't entirely dead, it seemed to somehow be reanimating as a kind of creature Kenny would now call ''Walkers''. Once it had reanimated, it looked terrible- pale green skin and didn't seem to even have a functioning brain. It just eats and gets hungry again in an hour.

Break time was over, Kenny started driving again while Katjaa was comforting Duck in the passenger seat. Kenny was determined to protect his family, he wasn't sure if Duck really needed to be comforted. Nothing ever bother's him, Like water off a duck's back. That's how he got his nickname. They drove for hours and hours just hoping it would all be over soon, it can't stay like this. The truck was almost out of gas, they had to get somewhere FAST. By now they were at Atlanta, there were millions of cars with dead bodies and walkers in them. They tried their best to avoid them.

''Dad?'' Kenny heard his son speak with a doubtful tone. ''Are we gonna be okay?'' those words had made Kenny think, could they survive this. But as a parent he knew the only answer he could say. ''I promise, if anything happens- I'll be there for you.'' Or atleast he hoped.

It was 8:30 PM now, and something caught Kenny's eyes- it was a farm! The house had it's lights on and he saw shadows through the windows, finally they had found something. Kenny drove his truck up to the field and told his family to stay there while he talked to the people. The house was big and white with a little green, it looked custom made.

***KLUNK* *KLUNK* KLUNK***

He knocked on the door hoping for an answer, it took a while- but somebody finally came out. A man who seemed to be in his 70's in a green shirt and brown pants looked at him. ''May i help you?'' Said the man.

''Uh, yeah. Me and my family need a little help. If you could let us stay here for a while it would be much appreciated, it's just too dangerous back in the city.'' Kenny hoped the man would accept his request, his family needed to be safe. There was a moment of silence and the man finally spoke up. ''I suppose i can let you and your family sleep in the barn for a night or two, and then have you pack up and leave''

'That would be perfect!'' Kenny said with joy in his eyes, maybe this could survive this after all, even if only two days. ''My name is Kenny, my wife is Katjaa and the boy is Duck. Glad to finally find some nice folks.

The man spoke again- ''Nice to meet you Kenny, my name is Hershel Greene. My daughter is Maggie and my son Shawn is out with his pal Chet.''

''I hope he get's home safely'' Kenny said trying to be as nice as possible.

''Thank you, how about you and your family come meet my daughter?''

''Sure.''

Kenny got Katjaa and Duck out of the car and told them the good news, now it was time to meet Maggie.

Hershel invited the three into his house, it had a nice smell to it that fit right in. The entire house was just amazing, they climbed up the stairs to Maggie's room. Hershel opened the door to reveal a young woman with short black hair, a brown top and black pants who seemed maybe 18 writing something on a journal while sitting on her bed. Hershel spoke up first- ''Maggie, this is Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. They'll be staying with us for a while, I want you to be on you're best behavior.''

She spoke up, she had an accent. ''Yes daddy, nice to meet ya'll- I hope you enjoy your stay.''

Kenny noticed Duck seemed a bit tired, being as polite as possible he spoked to Hershel. ''It's been a rough day for us, I know it's pretty early but is it okay if we rest up for now?

''I can't imagine what you've been through'' Hershel spoke very softly, ''I'd wanna sleep this early too, go ahead to the barn. There are already blankets there''.

That was it for the day- They were safe, for now.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Amg yay Robert Kirkman reference, anyways, review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. A New Day

**So i actually got a review :3, well...one XD. But hey, a review is a review.**

**Previously- Kenny and his family spent hours trying to find someplace safe, Just when there was no hope left, they had found a farm and a man named Hershel. After some reasoning it has been decided that Kenny and his family would stay there for a day.**

**Chapter 3- A New Day**

_Kenny had watched in terror as his family was being eaten right in front of him, there was nothing he could do. He was unarmed and there were walkers everywhere. He screamed in pain as he was slowly being eaten._

_**No...No...NNOOOO!**_

There was a small pause, Kenny had woken up from a nightmare.

''Fuuuucckk...'' He had expected that everything else was a nightmare too, sadly it was all reality. Everything in the past day had really happened, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Well, atleast it was quie- **''DDDAAAADD! YOU'RE AWAKE! TODAY IS GONNA BE TOTALLY AWESOME! SHAWN SAID WERE GONNA BUILD A FENCE AND WE'LL EVEN GET TO SEE A REAL TRACTOR! GET UP!''**

_''Well, atleast somebody is enjoying themselves''_ He thought to himself, Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. They had protection, and they had eachother- It could be much worse.

''Kenny?''

He knew that faint voice with the thick accent, his wife- Katjaa woke up just not. ''Hey Hon, you doing alright?''

''Of Course I am, as long as I have you and Duck.''

They leaned in for a kiss, it was peaceful in the farm..You would never know the rest of the world is in ruins.

''Hershel mentioned something about a man and his daughter staying here for the night too, they should be sleeping down on the lower level. I hear they plan on going to Macon, Would you mind waking them up?''

''Sure.''

They climbed down the ladder, Katjaa went outside the barn to go find Duck while Kenny stayed in to check on the newcomers, they looked okay. Average people, one was a man who seems to be in his 30's, a light blue shirt with a white under shirt, green pants, dark skin, Black hair with a small beard. The other was a little girl who seemed to be nine, she was wearing a light yellow dress, a blue baseball cap, and had curly short black hair.

''Hey, get up.''

The older one yawned, slowly got up, followed by the child. ''I'm itchy..'' She heard the little girl say, her voice had a sweet and innocent tone to it. ''Well you slept in a barn little lady, luck you don't have spiders in your hair.''

''EEK!'' The little girl screamed slightly as she checked her hair. ''But I bet you're daddy scared them away huh?''

''Oh, uh- i'm not her dad. My name's Lee.'' The man spoke, he seemed like an Okay guy so far. ''I'm Kenny'' He reached out and shaked Lee's hand.

They all walked out the barn door, Kenny decided to speak first. ''The word is you're on your way to Macon''

''My family's from there.''

''Well, Macon is on the way in and personally i'd appreciate the company who could knock a couple of heads open if he has to.''

There was a short pause, ''We'll see how things turn out with this Hershel guy first''

Kenny was actually surprised by that, even though Hershel had been nice, he's tough to break.

''Hah, good luck with that- He's a hard bastard.''

They walked up to Katjaa, Kenny introduced everybody, ''Honey, this is Lee- and...What's the girl's name?"

She spoke up, but very softly, _''Clem...Clementine..''_

''That is a very pretty name'' Katjaa said, but Kenny was sure she didn't really care about that and just said it because she had finally seen a kid other than Duck for a while.

''Well, better get back to work on that truck'' Kenny went back to where he parked his truck the other night and started working on it, Katjaa took care of Clementine while Lee went on to help Shawn and Duck with the fence. Everything seemed okay, it felt normal here- This could even turn out to be a place they could stay.

Kenny noticed Lee walking up to him, Lee looked a little like he didn't really have anything to say- but broke the silence anyways. ''So..Uh..Kenny right? What's your family's plan?

''Well, pretty much go to Macon and let this mess get sorted out. If things get too bad we go to Savvanah, find a boat, and just sail. Katjaa wouldn't be too wild about it but it's not too bad of a plan, from what we know those things can't swim.''

''So what's your story? How did you guys end up here?''

''We were coming back from visiting Katjaa's sister from Memphis, we stopped at a gas station when some guy grabbed my boy. I was on the fucker in about two seconds and...Christ, just lucky i was there..''

''Well..I'm sorry for whatever you've been through. If things get too bad we could always jus-''

**''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!''**

**Kenny and Lee looked at eachother for a split second, and both ran to the back of the field, Duck was on the tractor with a terrified look as walkers were coming near and Shawn was run over on the foot, he couldn't get up.**

**Kenny and Lee both headed for Duck first, Kenny tried pulling Duck away as Lee fought the walker that was trying to eat Duck, the eventually managed.**

**''Now Shawn!'' Lee shouted with a very serious tone, Kenny wanted to help but he just couldn't with Duck like that, he ran away. He got to Katjaa and hugged them both tightly, Thank god.**

**''AAAAAAHHHHHH!'' He heard the painful scream again- the fence had collapsed and Shawn was slowly being eaten.**

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

Hershel, he had a shotgun in his hands and ran to Shawn and tried to help him, but there was nothing he could do..

''Get out...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!''

Kenny tried to calm things down, ''I'm sorry..''

But Hershel just yelled back ''SORRY!? YOUR SON IS ALIVE! YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY!''

''AND YOU!'' Hershel waved his finger at Lee. ''YOU DIDNT EVEN TRY TO HELP!''

''I thought i could help them both..''

''WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! and now...please...just get out...AND NEVER COME BACK!''

Everybody but Hershel looked around for a moment, After saving his son. Kenny had alot of respect for Lee, and spoke up. ''You've got that ride to macon if you want it...''

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I know this chapter was kinda slow, but...yay, we finally have Lee and Clem, Also. the whole Saving Duck thing was in bold because i thought it would fit in. Sorry if you don't like it...review and give me some suggestions!


End file.
